Достижения PAYDAY 2
Достижения - это уникальные награды цифровых сервисов (Steam, PSN или XboxLive) в PAYDAY 2. Они имеют лишь визуальный характер и служат для украшения профиля и хвастовства перед товарищами, а также открывают награды в игре. Они даются за выполнение того или иного действия в игре. Достижения Armored Transport Gage Weapon Pack #01 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Gage Mod Courier Gage Sniper Pack The Big Bank Heist Gage Shotgun Pack Gage Assault Pack Hotline Miami Gage Historical Pack The Diamond Heist The Bomb Heists The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack The OVERKILL Pack The Butcher's BBQ Pack The Butcher's Western Pack стрел.}} врагов одновременно, используя Динамит.}} стрел в Бульдозера.}} полицейских за секунд из револьвера Peacemaker .45, стреляя от бедра.}} The Alesso Heist 1 апреля Данные достижения не были выпущены и являются исключительно шуткой от Overkill Software на первое апреля. Примечания *"Everyday i'm shovelin" отсылается на песню дуэта LMFAO - Party Rock Athem. *"Lock, Stock & Eight Smoking Barrels" отсылается на фильм "Карты, деньги и два дымящихся ствола". *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из "Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды". *"Да, он - золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Канье Уэст, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Меня там не было!", возможно, отсылается на фильм "Афера". *"Рыбий A.I." - это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Оружейный барон. *"Царь горы" - отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. *"Ты не пройдешь!" - отсылка к одноименной фразе Гендальфа из трилогии фильмов Властелин колец. *"Железный Человек" - отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнологичной броней. *"Изящный преступник" - отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона - Smooth Criminal. *"Давайте сдел…" отсылка на Лироя Дженкинса, игрока в WoW, где, перед провалом была сказана фраза "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" - отсылка на песню Ridin' от Chamillionaire. *"Двойка по Химии" - отсылка на неудовлетворительную оценку, которую ученик получил бы на уроке химии в средней школе, если бы ученик поджог лабораторию. *"Доктор Фантастик" - отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel - Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Бриллианты вечны" отсылается на Джеймса Бонда, на роман и фильм с таким-же подзаголовком. *"Лицензия на убииство" является отсылкой к Джеймсу Бонду. *"Бей стёкла", вероятно, является отсылкой к фильму "Крепкий орешек". Ганс Грубер (Алан Рикман) приказал своим приспешникам разбить все стёкла в здании, когда узнал что Джон Макклейн (Брюс Уиллис) сбежал босиком. *"Тыквенный король заставил меня!" отсылается к рок-группе Golden Earring и её песне "The Devil Made Me Do It". *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Во все тяжкие, when Уолтер wife, Скайлер was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger, I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!". *Все достижения связанные с президентскими масками отсылаются на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы знаменитых президентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" это отсылка на песню о Бейонсе названная Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"Но и это ещё не всё!" отсылка на популярную фразу в рекламных роликах категории "магазин на диване", часто используется Билли Мэисом. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"Мы все - профессионалы" отсылка к фильму Леон в котором главный герой - наёмный убийца по имени Леон отказывался убивать женщин и детей, несмотря на свою работу. *"Eco Round" отсылается на Counter-Strike. Там имеются эко-раунды - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *"Inception" отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Начало". *"Breaking Bad" отсылается на сериал с таким же названием "Во все тяжкие". *"Cash Is King" копирует фразу, которая изображена на кассовых аппаратах. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" - отсылка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" - отсылка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?" в исполнении Baha Men, а также на мем Doge. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Незваные гости". *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" отсылается на серию фильмов Рэмбо. * "В городе ты закон - А здесь закон Я" является отсылкой к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. Джон Рэмбо сказал эту фразу шерифу, когда напал на него в лесу. *"Yes We Can!" - слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot Lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *"Ghost Rider" отсылается к Призрачному гонщику - персонажу из комиксов Marvel. *"Surprise Motherfucker" - отсылка к мему из сериала Декстер. *"Last Action Villain" - отсылка к фильму Последний киногерой. *"The Man with the Golden Gun" - отсылка на Джеймса Бонда, фильм и роман Человек с золотым пистолетом. *"Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" - отсылка на фразу Сарумана в фильмах и романах серии Властелин колец. Саруман говорит эту же фразу, но вместо "Crime.Net" - Мордор. *"No Heist for Old Men" отсылается на фильм "Старикам тут не место". *"Dodge This" - отсылка к Матрице, где Тринити говорит эту фразу прежде чем убить противника выстрелом в голову. *"Lord of the Flies" отсылается на новеллу с таким же названием ("Повелитель мух"). *"My Spider Sense is Tingling" отсылается на Человека-Паука, культового героя вселенной Marvel. *"I'm a Firestarter" отсылается на песню The Prodigy. *"Breaking Dead" отсылается на сериал Во все тяжкие. *"Done in 60 seconds", по условию которого нужно за шестьдесят секунд успеть найти и вставить две ключ-карты в панели, является отсылкой к фильму "Угнать за 60 секунд" (ориг. "Gone in Sixty Seconds"). *Достижение "I've got the power" является отсылкой к одноимённой песне. *"Full Measure" отсылается на "Во все тяжкие". *Достижение "Boston Saints" отсылается на к/ф "Святые из Бундока". *Достижение "Speedlock Holmes" является отсылкой на Шерлока Холмса. en:Achievements (Payday 2) Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2